Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 8 = 10$
Explanation: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 8 = 10 - 8$ $3x = 2$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{2}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{3}$